Natasha Cornett
|birth place = Pike County, Kentucky |pathology = Unclassified Killer Family Annihilator Abductor |signature = Shooting victims in the eye |victims = 3 killed 1 attempted |time = |charges = 3 counts of first degree murder 1 count of attempted murder |sentence = 3 life sentences |capture = April 8, 1997 |status = Incarcerated }} Natasha Cornett is an American criminal currently serving a sentence of life without parole at the Tennessee Prison for Women in Nashville for her involvement in the Lillelid murders. Background Cornett was born into poverty in rural Pike County, located in Eastern Kentucky. Cornett's mother Madonna Wallen was not married to her biological father, a local policeman named Roger Burgess with whom Madonna was having an affair. When Natasha was young, Madonna left her husband, Ed Wallen, and raised Natasha alone as a single mother in a trailer located in the outskirts of Pikeville, Kentucky. By junior high school, Cornett was alienated from her fellow pupils because of her unusual behavior. She suffered from anorexia and was diagnosed with bipolar disorder, which went largely untreated due to lack of health insurance. Sometime during her freshman year of high school, Cornett dropped out. Married to a long time friend named Stephen Cornett on her 17th birthday, Natasha told Women's Entertainment Network interviewers in a 2009 documentary that when Stephen ended the marriage after only a matter of months she was "devastated". Cornett had embraced the Goth subculture manner of black clothing and dark "doom-ridden music". Also at this time Cornett was abusing drugs and alcohol and practicing self-mutilation, activities she had been involved with since her early teen years. Young people similarly inclined were drawn to Cornett and she became the informal leader of the group. Lillielid Murders On April 6, 1997, six people aged between 14 and 20 from Pikeville, Kentucky: Jason Bryant, Natasha Cornett, Dean Mullins, Joseph Risner, Crystal Sturgill, and Karen Howell, were traveling to New Orleans, Louisiana. Shortly after leaving Pikeville, they realized that Risner's car would not likely sustain the length of the trip to New Orleans, and they discussed the possibility of stealing a car from a parking lot or a dealership. The group was armed with two guns: a 9mm and a .25 caliber pistol. Eyewitnesses observed six youths at a rest stop picnic spot along Interstate 81 outside Baileyton, in rural Greene County, Tennessee, in conversation with the Lillelid family, who were returning from a religious convention. Vidar Lillelid, with his son Peter, had approached Cornett and Howell to discuss his religious views, before Risner and Bryant joined the conversation. At some point, Risner displayed one of the guns and said, "I hate to do you this way, but we are going to have to take you with us for your van." As he then directed the Lillelid family into their van, Vidar pleaded with the group, offering his keys and wallet in exchange for permission to remain at the rest stop, but Risner refused. Vidar Lillelid drove the van while Risner, still armed, sat in the passenger seat. Risner, Bryant, Howell, and Cornett were in the van with the Lillelids, while Mullins and Sturgill followed in Risner's car. In an attempt to calm the children, Delphina Lillelid began to sing, for which Bryant purportedly ordered her to stop. Risner directed Lillelid first to the interstate and then to a secluded road at the next exit, Payne Hollow Lane, near Greeneville. The Lillelid family were then lined up against a ditch along the road, where they were shot, and Bryant stated "They're still fucking alive" and shot them again. Known Victims April 6, 1997: The Lillelid family * Vidar Lillelid * Delfina Lillelid * Tabitha Lillelid * Peter Lillelid On Criminal Minds *Season Twelve **"Seek and Destroy" - While Cornett has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, she appears to have been an inspiration for Bea Adams and the gang she ran with - Both gangs targeted at least one couple (Adams and her gang killed two couples, while Cornett and her gang killed a family), had their victims killed with at least one 9mm pistol (Daniels killed the victims until Adam killed him, while Cornett shot her victims with her accomplices), and both traveled in a stolen van. Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Institutionalized Criminals Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Stubs Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Real Family Annihilators Category:Real Life Narcissists Category:Real Life Female Killers Category:Real Abductors Category:Real Life Sociopaths